Another Tale
by BaDWolF89
Summary: Nora Schultz's life in the small town of Storybrooke, Maine is ordinary, Her life is simply, but everything she's ever know will change. The arrival of one woman will change everything. Emma Swan is that person. How will her whole existence change?
1. Prologue

**AN:** I've had this rolling around my head since Graham's death,what if there was someone else. A real reason why he couldn't kill Snow White. I'm not the worlds greatest editor here. I could really use a helpful Beta too, someone who I can bounce thoughts off and be kinda be a co-author. If you're willing to help please PM me and we'll get working. Thanks!

**The Characters of this story aren't mine and belong to ABC's Once Upon a Time, I only take credit for my OC Nora. **

* * *

><p>There was an enchained forest filled with<br>all the classic characters we know...

Or think we know...

One day they found themselves trapped in a place were  
>all their happy endings were stolen.<p>

Our World...

Prologue:

Life had always been a cretin way for Nora Schultz's in small town of Storybrooke, Maine. A town were there were secrets. But for her it was never changing, it was like time was non-moving. But it wasn't possible. She lived each day with new chapter, well that's what she wanted to believe. Or what she had by reading her novels.

Maybe some place like the adventures that she read about. But it was only a dream, her life was working at the police station as a secretary and her so called social life. If that's what you would call it. Her only close friend seemed to be Mary Margaret Blanchard and than her Father. But that relationship was another story. But there was Sheriff Graham, a man she had known since as long as she could remember.

He was the type of guy that was interesting, to say the least. By Mary Margaret's opinion she should go for it and ask him out already, which was being very forward by her friend. Nora couldn't do that, she worked with the man each day.

She knew what most the town didn't know about him. That she was sleeping with Regina, god that was one thing she wished to forget. Regina was the type of woman who had it all, looks , power and on top of it all being the Mayor. Nora couldn't compete with that woman, she was just a friend to the man. That was all she'd ever be, nothing would ever change that equation.

But somethings are meant to change sooner or later...

* * *

><p>There is a town in Maine, where every storybook character is trapped between two worlds, victims of a powerful curse that can only be broken by one person. But what if there were two... <p>


	2. AN, Important News

**I was not the one to write this letter/petition. I'm only posting it as a way to get the word out.**

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. There are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable. I myself have lost three stories, because the SUMMARIES (not the actual stories) were not rated G… I wasn't even aware summaries could be rated, nor need to be G if the story itself was rated M.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added. On that note, readers, please consider signing this petition: www(dot)ipetitions(dot)com/petition/lemons-for-fanfiction/

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux 

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

AislingSiobhan

Kathy5645  
>BadWolf89<p>

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot.


End file.
